1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic parts packaging structure and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, an electronic parts packaging structure in which electronic parts are packaged on a wiring substrate in a state that such electronic parts are buried in an insulating film and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of the LSI technology as a key technology to implement multimedia devices is proceeding steadily to a higher speed and a larger capacity of the data transmission. According to this, a higher density of the packaging technology as interfaces between the LSI and electronic devices is also proceeding.
In reply to the request of further higher density, there is the semiconductor device in which the semiconductor chips are mounted on the wiring substrate in a state that they are buried in the insulating film. As an example, in Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) 2001-217337 (Patent Literature 1), the semiconductor device in which thinned semiconductor chips are face-up mounted on the wiring substrate in a state that such chips are buried in the insulating film and then electrode pads of the semiconductor chips are connected to external connection terminals provided on both surfaces of the wiring substrate via the via holes formed in the overlying insulating film, etc. is set forth.
Meanwhile, in order to manufacture the above semiconductor device, the via holes must be formed by etching the insulating film formed over the connection pads of the semiconductor chips by virtue of the laser, or the like. At this time, if the connection pads of the semiconductor chips are made of the aluminum (Al) film, such Al film has such a property that the Al film is etched easily by the laser. Thus, upon forming the holes in the insulating film by the laser, such a trouble is caused that the exposed Al film is etched by the laser and scattered around peripheries, and in turn a part of the connection pads disappears. For this reason, there is the problem that circuit elements formed under the connection pads and in neighboring underlying areas thereof are damaged by the laser.
In this case, in the above Patent Literature 1, no consideration is given to the above problem caused when the insulating film over the connection pads (Al film) of the semiconductor chips is etched by the laser.